Crow
by Nakokun
Summary: A new creature appears, and  disappears, as a ghost. Hiwatari  know something, and when Daisuke is harassed by the creature, Dark is moved away from his tamer. Thaks to Mora Blak and CosmicEssence. The end.
1. Prologue

Crow

.-.

.-.

Dark was sure, as in all his robberies, that he would get what he wanted. The museum was strongly defended, but for him it was a game to avoid the guards. Only today this game was less entertaining because, for whatever reason, Hiwatari had not shown up. (1)

Oh well, one can't have everything in life.

Through the museum's windows that he ran past quickly, he could see the full moon and a pair of black wings that passed in front of it. He smiled, congratulating Wiz for his timing. His grip tightened on the necklace he had taken, and he jumped from the window he had left open to allow his escape. The police appeared across the hall, but by then they could do nothing.

"Wiz!" called Daisuke, happy to leave the museum.

The black wings hit him in the face, startling both him and Dark, and knocked them back through the window. They felt something like the talon of a bird of prey dig into the right side of their lower abdomen, and for the few seconds before they hit the floor it didn't hurt. But as soon as they fell, the pain consumed his body, making them cry out.

And so it happened: they screamed with two voices, stopping the police dead in their tracks, who were nearly 10 meters from them. Confused, they glanced at the figure that was at the window, and thought it was another of Krad's tricks. Then they heard Hiwatari scream.

"Dark, I'm still here!" His voice sounded like it always did. Daisuke wondered how it was possible that they had not seen the figure before.

They looked to the window where Wiz was waiting impatiently, and decided not to give any more thought to the matter for the moment. They escaped with Wiz and the necklace, each thinking their own thoughts.

"Daisuke, Dark!" said Emiko concernedly when she saw them arrive. "I watched everything on the television. Are you alright?"

"I think..." Dark said, coming in through the window and feeling weak, "... not."

"Dark!" Emiko cried when she saw him begin to fall. She ran and caught them, and then she noticed the wound in their side "Kosuke, Towa, quick, he's wounded!"

Wiz paced back and forth, broken-hearted from witnessing the scene. Now that they were sitting down, it was apparent that the wound was more serious than he thought. The blood no longer dripped, but falling through the window when he arrived home had reopened the wound, and it began to trace small rivers of blood on the thief's body. While Towa and Emiko tried to bandage the wound, Kosuke tried to keep Dark awake.

"Don't fall asleep!" Emiko ordered.

The blood had stopped to flow, but Daisuke (for now it was Daisuke) was very weak, and he seemed not to respond. After half hour, he opened the eyes sleepily. He looked at everyone, but wasn't able to figure out where he was. He tried to get up, but Emiko stopped him.

"You're not going anywhere, you are very weak and you gave all of us a scare. Just rest."

"I want a bath" said the redhead in a voice that could barely be heard.

"Go to sleep, Daisuke." Kosuke told him. "You had a very ugly accident."

Daisuke agreed, and his father lifted him. He too weak to walk, so Kosuke took him to his room. He opened the door carefully, and Emiko undressed Daisuke and put him a pair of pajamas. Towa gave him a good-night kiss on his forehead and finally, he was alone.

There was something else that he had brought back from the museum, and wasn't the Necklace of the Sun that he had stolen. No one but he had seen it, and this surprised him more than anything else. Maybe they passed over it for more important things because they thought that he had grabbed it. It was nothing of importance, considering his wounds. Maybe he had grabbed it without noticing it when he intended to grab on to something.

In his hands was a black feather.

But it was very different to those of Dark.

This was big, very big, almost of half meter long. It was the blackest thing that had seen in his life, as if the feather were made from a piece of darkness. He thought of the winged creature of the museum. Maybe it belonged to him, or her, if that thing had a gender. Maybe it was a trick of Krad, although he knew that Hiwatari had also seen it and it could not be in two places at the same time. Or maybe... it was something else.

Dark was sleeping, and Daisuke could feel how it hurt his body. He decided not to think about anything else and fell asleep.

.-.

.-.

(1) Sentence registered to my name.

Last year the plot for a story titled "Crow" came to me, based on the famous poem of Edgar Allan Poe, Raven-sama, and personal experiences. I sent it to Raven-sama and Lilith, and they both liked it. That made me really happy, and recently I made a song based on the same story.

In " Crow " "something" appears with black wings and I thought to myself "It has wings like Dark" – that's how the idea appeared.

This is only the foreword. I already have the end. It's the first time that I've published something in English, so please let me know if I make some grammatical error.

Nakokun


	2. Chapter 1

Crow

.-.

.-.

Daisuke's whole body felt heavy, and he didn't sit up when he opened his eyes. He stayed lying in bed, thinking about what had happened to him and Dark the night before and staring at the ceiling. From the dull pain in his right side, he remembered the wound, and wondered if it had been poisoned.

The thief was quiet, but Daisuke knew that Dark had woken up a long time before him. He began to worry about the wound and tried to remember if they had felt anything strange when they had the encounter with...whatever that thing was. Maybe there was something else besides them, apart from Dark and Krad, or maybe something that had come to cause more damage than any of them could...

"Why aren't you trying to calm me, Dark?" He asked the thief mentally.

"Because you're already too big to be babied by me, Dai-kun. You're sixteen and not getting any younger," Dark responded in the same way.

"So, it's not poisoned?"

"I can't answer, but something happened to us."

"What was that thing?"

Both knew what they were talking about.

"I don't know."

"Can you see the feather?" said Daisuke, looking toward his lighted desk where the feather was, straight, stiff, and as black as the night.

"What feather?"

"Stop playing around, Dark."

"I'm not playing around, I don't see any feathers."

"The black one that was here, it's not like Wiz's feathers."

"Daisuke, I think you are poisoned. You're seeing things."

"Things that I can touch."

"I don't think that you can prove it, so it's better that you rest now."

"What time is it?" asked Daisuke aloud, looking at his watch.

It read 5:30 PM.

The redhead was surprised. Never had he slept for so long, not even when he had had that battle with Krad at the beach when they went on a vacation. He asked Dark if he had used magic, but both knew that he hadn't. He only wanted to assure himself that there was enough sanity around to continue living.

His mother returned a little after six o'clock. She looked very worried, and she didn't stop talking while she hugged him. She brought him a cup of tea with milk and cookies. Daisuke ate them without enthusiasm. The distant attitude of her son alarmed Emiko.

-Daisuke, I already called a doctor, and he's coming here- Emiko told him, taking his hand.

-Ah- and nothing more.

-Dai, you have us all very worried. Your grandfather even called from Osaka-

-Did he find the other part of the parchment yet?- asked Daisuke, turning his head toward his mother, interested.

-No, but he has found a few more leads concerning its whereabouts-

-And why is it so important? I thought that we weren't interested in books...-

-The old ones, yes, Daisuke, especially when they speak of our family. You already know, proud Niwa-

-Ah, yes-

"Daisuke, even I'm realizing that today you've got less of an attitude than a daikon." (1)

"Stop fucking with me."

Emiko had left, but he could hear her low voice, talking with the doctor. Dark was still. He couldn't believe that Daisuke had spoken like that. What's more, he thought Daisuke didn't know what words like that meant.

"I've decided: you've been poisoned."

.-.

Rest for a whole week, no strain or strong emotions, no leaving at night and no seeing other people: the only one who seemed to be bothered by all of this was Dark. Daisuke didn't care, and didn't follow the orders to have no strong feelings. He thought that, in the course of two days, everything would return to normal.

Or, maybe this was his new normal.

Riku came to see him, but she wasn't allowed to be within three meters of him. Saehara and Wiz did too, but the orders had been clear, and Emiko had promised to make sure they were followed out to the letter. Riku brought him his homework, and Daisuke, propped up by a pile of pillows, did them without thinking about doing more than that.

The second day, Kosuke decided to go and talk with him, man-to-man. He asked Dark if he could let them be alone, and looked for a while at the vacant eyes of his son.

-Daisuke, is there anything that you haven't told us until now?- he said quietly, taking the hand of his son.

Daisuke told him everything again, about a thing that had black wings and how it had hurt his side. The wound had already closed, but he couldn't exercise for two weeks. He told how there had been something that he could see and Dark couldn't, and spoke as well about the necklace.

-What is it, Daisuke?- asked his father, interested.

-A piece of night-

-What?-

-A feather made from a piece of night- and he signaled to the lighted desk where, easily visible, the feather sat.

Kosuke stayed, frozen, meaning to control himself. Later he left his son's room, and Daisuke listened to the subdued murmurs from the floor below. It didn't matter much to him.

.-.

-I want to talk to you-

That phrase surprised them both, but the only one that Hiwatari could see was Daisuke. The redhead turned in his seat and looked at Satoshi, who returned the cold look. They were alone; it was already time to go and the redhead was acting slow, as he stopped putting away his school things to look dreamily out the window. He was thinking about the creature with black wings...another Dark?

-Can I...can I help you?- he asked, regaining his composure.

-The creature with black wings did this to you- he indicated Daisuke's right side -And you've changed a lot. Even Saehara was quite when you looked at him-

-That's not my fault-

-Not is it mine. That thing put something in you that is making you act like this-

-Please tell me something I don't know-

-What is it that you can see, and no one else can?-

-A black feather-

Silence.

-Daisuke- he used the boy's name, and this also surprised him -A black feather, as if it were a piece of darkness?- He was breathing slowly, but the redhead could see how his hands trembled.

-Yes-

All vestiges of color abandoned the face of Hiwatari, and even Dark was alarmed at seeing this. Satoshi got up, his movements almost robotic, and took his backpack without looking at Daisuke again. The thief wanted to go, and didn't want to know what it was that Daisuke was thinking about, and left the redhead, or at least his mind.

He heard the flutter of a large creature at the window, and he turned his head.

The first thing he saw as something of his size, but to say what it was pale would be an understatement; it was a white creature, whiter than snow, and he could only see his hands, feet, and face. The rest was covered by feathers, like the one Daisuke had in his room. Daisuke was petrified by the sight, because the thing seemed to be a boy. A Japanese boy about his age.

When it put one of its white feed into the classroom, Daisuke reacted. Trying to get away, and tripping on a chair in the other aisle, he called to Dark. The thing was getting closer, slowly but surely, and he had just enough time to feel the voice of the thief before the creature touched his forehead with a finger.

It was as if freezing water had spread throughout his body, beginning from his forehead. Dark was gone, or was somewhere else, and Daisuke felt like the thing was moving his hand down the middle of his chest and pushing it, as if he would throw him over the floor, headfirst. And he looked like he was ready to do so. Now that he was closer, Daisuke could sense that this whole creature was cold too, as if he was made of ice and snow. And it was getting closer to his face.

The hand that had been pushing him was now grabbing one of Daisuke's hands, and the other was caressing his face. The redhead was trembling, but not only from the cold and fear. He didn't want to know what this thing was going to do with him, but he could guess. The creature, who had two pairs of black wings on his back, almost covered the bodies of them both, submerging them in darkness. His eyes were two empty wells and had no expression, as if he was dead. Daisuke didn't feel like anything like this could be alive. The thought made Daisuke shiver.

-Who are you?- the redhead asked the creature, now full of fear.

The being stopped his hand's journey to Daisuke's chest and he looked at his eyes. They were like this for a long time, and when he opened his mouth to respond, they heard steps and something hit him in the face.

-Get away, you bastard!- the voice of Hiwatari sounded more than alarmed, but Daisuke couldn't easily identify where it came from.

The being looked with a deepening frown at the intrusion before flying through the window and giving the redhead one last expressionless glance.

-Are you alright?- Hiwatari asked Daisuke, helping him get up. Dark came back, shouting at the bird-like creature.

-Yes, I think so-

He didn't understand anything, but he believed he knew now who he had met with the other night in the museum.

.-.

.-.

(1) A Daikon is a giant radish and is characterized for being very bland. Bad actors from Japanese theatre are called daikons if they are inexpressive. It isn't very frequent because Kabuki and Noh theatre presentations are normally of a very high level. (Kabuki and Noh are theatres which represent only men or only women, respectively).

This Fanfic takes place after the saga of "The Second Hand of Time." I haven't seen the anime (but I have all of the manga volumes to date that have been published) and it would be based on the events in that part. I'll be done with every thing soon, and, whether or not it's good, I have already decided the ending (and I don't think anyone has put in their fanfic until now)

And again, one million thanks to mi English translator, Mora Black.

C you

Nakokun


	3. Chapter 2

Crow

.-.

Chapter 2

.-.

"Now you can't say than you didn't see anything Dark" Daisuke told him in their house after his mother had screamed from having seen him coming with Hiwatari.

"I'm telling you for last time; I didn't see any of what you say" responded the thief bored.

"Dark, are you stupid? It was practically on me and you... you moved away. Don't tell me that you didn't feel that."

"I felt that something moved us away, but I couldn't see it. Understand that, baby."

Daisuke sat down on the bed. At least now he knew that what he saw was not an illusion. The biggest surprise was Hiwatari, he could see it, but Dark could not and Satoshi should have felt something to have returned running like that, judging by the footfalls that he had heard when he had that... creature above him.

A creature that looked something like himself...

If he had been some kind of a vampire, that is.

Daisuke shook his head. Vampires didn't exist and anyway they didn't appear during the day. Nor he didn't believe that "he" had an ice body, as that was the impression that it gave him. Dark had told him that it was impossible fort him, the legendary thief, to exist without his tamer in this way. But Daisuke didn't pay him attention.

"A black feather, as if it were a piece of darkness?" Yes, Hiwatari knew something and that was not good judging by how he reacted later. He didn't tell him anything when he brought Hiwatari to his house, and their mother began to make a scandal when she saw them arrive, which caused Hiwatari to disappear quickly.

But Daisuke knew that Satoshi knew something about that "creature".

.-.

Two nights later dealt new work. They felt better flying again after two and a half weeks of inactivity, and the fresh air of the night had a special scent that they had not perceived before. Dark was anxious to put his feet in the museum, and his hands in a couple of hoops made of onyx. The monetary value was not much but the artistic value of the hoops made them a coveted piece.

Daisuke looked nervously to all sides trying not to think of that creature that was so cold. Thankfully when they arrived at the museum they didn't see anything similar to before and Dark was more than prepared to act. This time they could see Hiwatari hidden in a police uniform and he looked a little nervous.

Daisuke preferred to let Dark take charge and this could not have made the thief happier. He confused the policemen into running here and there after him until they were too tired to follow. He took the hoops and thought about leaving through the window but the flashback of that creature stopped him, he gave a half turn and began to ascend to the terrace hoping nobody was there.

And nobody was.

Not the police, the "creature", or even Hiwatari. It seemed too easy putting Dark on his guard but nothing happened and they arrived home without problems…

…Only to find out why their escape was so easy.

.-.

"The actual causes are being ignored although the preliminary reports seem to have a firm base; heart attack, almost all the cases caused by hypothermia" announced the journalist on television. The policemen's bodies were found in the terrace covered by sheets. Daisuke felt a great relief when he checked that Saehara and his father were well.

"This is the drop that spilled the glass. Dark is now a murderer and as such should be captured and judged. The human lives that were taken cannot simply be returned..." said Saehara's father.

Daisuke was now in his normal form gaping at this news with Dark also unable to speak and neither understanding what had happened.

-Dark... – asked Emiko serious -what happened?-

-I don't have any idea- responded the thief through Daisuke -when we left for the window exit I remembered that "creature" and I decided to leave by the roof...but nobody was there-

-The journalists- said Kosuke, his hands crossed under his chin –saw the legendary thief Dark leave the roof flying where five dead policemen were piled. I don't believe that you did it, Dark (and not only because they are unable to make something like that) but I don't understand who it could have been-

-Maybe the "creature" that Daisuke says that he saw- commented the thief.

"Dark! That's it!" Daisuke trembled while his mother hugged him scared –maybe it was this creature... Although I don't have enough proof to accuse him-

Daisuke's grandfather, who had returned just the previous night, looked at him for awhile before speaking.

-Daisuke, for whatever reason, what haven't you told us?-

The redhead took a deep breath of air and answered.

-When that creature attacked us we both saw it. But later, when it entered in the classroom, Dark didn't see it, but Hiwatari did, and he came running before "he" could make me do something. Also, I have from the first encounter a black feather from the first encounter that only I can see. Yet Hiwatari asked me if it was a black feather with almost the same words that I thought of when seeing it for the first time-

Silence.

- Did you say a black feather? - ask his grandfather slowly.

-Yes- said Daisuke.

-And you both touched it?-

-I was transformed at the time with Dark dominating when we felt it hit-

More silence.

-Daisuke go to sleep. We have to discuss some matters- his father told him.

The redhead was surprised by the curt farewell but he didn't protest. He went to his bed and fell asleep, thinking of all that had happened. Now Dark was pictured as a murderer. What would Risa think? And how will he look at her tomorrow?

After they fell asleep, in the lower part of the house his mother's sobs could be heard.

.-.

It was very similar to the world of his picture but at the same time, very different. In that, it was by day and there were other creatures: Freedert, birds, guards... But in this world the only thing that gave light was the full Moon, and there were no signs of life to be seen in the pine forest in which he was.

Daisuke was not afraid and neither did he feel cold. He should have felt something, not nothing at all yet he wasn't afraid because of that. He was walking in the snow, his bare feet left no prints and there was no wind moving the snow that wouldn't stop falling. He didn't know where he was going nor why he made the journey but someone was calling him.

The snowy landscape contrasted with the stones of the cave which Daisuke soon entered without stopping to think what could be waiting for him inside.

Before seeing the black plumage, he knew then what he would find there. The darkness of its feathers made the darkness of the cave seem luminous.

-Crow- he said upon seeing the creature at the bottom of the cave sitting down on a snub stone -What are you doing?-

The creature doesn't answer him, and essentially doesn't look at him. After awhile, he lifted his head up and their eyes found each other's. He looked with curiosity to the recently arrived one, moving his head like if he was a bird. The snow didn't permeate that place and while the place was cold, neither shivered. Daisuke felt an invitation so he walked toward the creature that opened his wings for him. He sat down very close as the two wings covered them. His chest disappeared between the arms and the creature's wings but this didn't bother him. He did not even feel the cold of the creature's chest against his back as they leant on each other as the creature put his head on Daisuke's shoulder.

-I am a Crow; yes- said the creature with a cold voice.

-What's your name?-

-I ask you the same-

-I am Daisuke Niwa-

-And I am Arashi (1)-

Silence.

-What are you doing? - The redhead asks upon feeling the hug tighten -why did you hit us in the museum?-

-That was not you. It was Dark. And he doesn't interest me-

-What?-

-I don't care for him. He is a traverse being not like you. You are unique, and that is what interests me-

-Do I interest you? - Daisuke rotated his head to look at him again in the eyes.

-Much more than you could think-

Arashi brought his face nearer and opened his pick. His mouth rasped like sandpaper but the redhead could not escape from the jail of his arms, if he had even wanted to escape, because he did not feel the desire to leave this creature's embrace.

-What are you doing? - He asks after awhile.

-I will only be able to have what I want when you are you again. Or you or him, and I prefer you- the same monotonous voice resonated in the walls of the cave- you are more nice, although he would be more willing -

-What are you talking about?-

-You will know it, already-

.-.

.-.

(1) Arashi is a unisex name in Japan (in X Arashi it's a girl and in Paradise Kiss it's a boy) It agreed with the androgynous image of the Crow, so I put him that name that means storm.

Another of my inspiration sources that I didn't mention before, is the Manga Death Note. Goddess, that few times a Manga caught me as much as that. I am happy, because in August they use for the first time the movie in Japan, and the actor that makes of Raito he finds enough, inside everything. I want to see...

And like Mora Black can't edit the chapter, this have a LOT of gramatical´s errors, but I don't like to leave like this my Fanfics...

C you

Nakokun


	4. Chapter 3

Crow

.-.

.-.

The window of his room was open and again the empty hole sensation dominated him. Daisuke didn't react when Dark spoke to him as if he didn't exist. First the thief was offended but after seeing Daisuke´s pale face in the bathroom mirror he began to get scared.

For Daisuke… Hole was the word for him. There was nothing in their black eyes and the paleness in their skin resembled that of the Crow. When he went down to have breakfast, their mother screamed upon seeing her son.

"Daisuke!" she ran toward him and took his face, more broken-hearted than ever. Her tears threatened to fall to which the redheaded one reacted by taking his mother's hands to tranquilize her.

"What has happened?" he asked.

He felt how their body recovered something of its habitual temperature, now conscious that his eyes were not black and that his pale skin as it had been in the mirror a while ago was now not so much. He remembered the dream with Arashi and began to breathe heavily from being so upset.

"Daisuke!" his father came closer taking him by the shoulders; grabbing him so that he didn't fall as Wiz fluttered to his surroundings, broken-hearted.

When he stood up again, he took his head into his hands. He felt as if he had entered into a hot bathroom, and until their neurons had properly returned to their habitual temperature. It hurt. But it was not like the pain caused by using magic, it was for something much deeper.

"Sit down, Daisuke before you faint- Emiko told him taking him to an armchair.

Her son sat down with Wiz poised on his shoulder rubbing his small muzzle against Daisuke's neck. He grabbed Wiz carefully and began to caress him, feeling the soft and lukewarm skin under his fingers as Wiz stopped clamouring at him. He closed his eyes then opened them slowly looking at his mother directly.

"It's already happened mom"

Their mother bit her lip and averted her eyes from his look.

"No, Daisuke" said his father "this is far from finishing."

.-.

Their grandfather Daiki brought out the parchment that he had been looking for. It had cost much to get it but it was worthwhile, as he had said. He put it on the table and uncoiled it, showing Daisuke the drawing of a creature with the wings and body covered with black feathers, except the feet, hands and face.

"Daisuke is this the creature that you saw?" Daiki asked his grandson slowly.

"Yes" responded the redhead. Their mother drowned in sobs.

"Have you seen it more than once? Have you only seen it when you were awake?"

"Yes, and I saw it in a dream I had last night"

Silence.

"Daisuke, where is this feather?"

"It is on the table in my room."

"Bring it here please."

The redhead went to his room and grabbed the feather carefully. It felt cold to the touch, and he stopped a moment to stare at it. It seemed like an onyx jewel, carved by the best of the jewellers, but still he took it to show to his family.

"Here it is."

He gave it to their grandfather whose look seemed to miss Daisuke´s hand. He waved his hand, as if he didn't see it, until he touched the feather and shivered. Daisuke knew what he felt when touching it so he didn't miss that his grandfather felt cold as well. Daiki examined it carefully and after a while he gave it to his daughter and son-in-law.

Daisuke waited not knowing what to feel. Dark was quiet yet expectant. Wiz settled in his shirt while Daisuke caressed it distracted, awaiting the verdict.

"Daisuke, what you saw is called a Crow" Daiki told him after some moments "Generally only a single person is allowed to see them and it is not strange that Dark cannot see it- the thief snorted but what we don't know is why Hiwatari could also see it."

"Does it have something to do with the feather?" asked the redheaded one.

"Yes a lot" said his mother calmer now than before. "People can only see these creatures by having contact with something of the Crow like this feather"

"But why then did it come closer to me?" asked Daisuke choosing his words carefully.

"Daisuke" his mother took his hand before continuing "there are some things about the Crows that you don't know about and that we have to tell you" she took some air in while her son waited. "Firstly they are solitary and cold creatures. Second, they are between two states. And third... " she closed her eyes for a moment "they announce death to those who can see them."

Daisuke blinked trying to assimilate this information.

"But there are other things" said Kosuke "They only appear to one person. They have magical powers as Dark and Krad do but from other…focuses you could say."

"Do they have some relationship with vampires?" Daisuke wanted to know.

"They look like each other enough but they pretend to ignore each other as both races need to" his grandfather said looking him in the eyes "Daisuke, the Crows are creatures that will die in one year or less and appear dressed with feathers generally only when they fight."

"But I dreamt that he was with me and he was covered with feathers" escaped the redhead.

"Have you dreamt of the Crow?"

"Last night. He said to call him Arashi."

Silence filled the room.

"Daisuke you must tell me, were you very sad when he appeared?" his mother asked him.

"Eh?" her question took him by surprise.

"Were you sad when you saw Arashi for the first time?"

Daisuke thought hard before responding.

"No" he said finally.

A sigh of relief escaped from his mother's lips and she hugged him with force. Wiz came out from between them both half flat.

"Oh, Daisuke, Daisuke, you scared me so much..." said Emiko.

"Why? What would happen if I had been?" the redheaded one wanted to know what all the fuss was about.

"That means that you could only see him because he gave you one of his feathers. When he hit you, he gave you this feather and for that reason alone you can see him. That means that you won't die in less than one year. Son, I was so scared!"

She hugged him with more force and began to sob. Kosuke came closer and put one hand on each of their shoulders unable to hide that he shared his wife's relief. Daiki had put a hand on his chest also alleviated.

"That explains your paleness earlier Daisuke" his father told him "when you have an accessory of the Crow but are not the one that will die strange things can happen like intense pain or extreme paleness."

"But, if I am not, does that mean...?"

He became quiet in thought, at once aware of what he was going to say. His mother was worried upon feeling him tremble and with the tears appearing on her son's face. He knew the only other one that had seen Arashi apart from him was Hiwatari. Did his friend then know what awaited him?

"That means...That Hiwatari will die in less than one year"-

Emiko left unable to look him in the face.

"I have to save him" said Daisuke.

"It's your decision Daisuke" Daiki said seriously "we can't tell you what you can or cannot do because it is something personal between you both. Not even Dark can say otherwise."

"Eh! that creature shit hit me!" the thief screamed in Daisuke´s head "he inculpated ME of murder don't you remember?!"

"But that doesn't explain why he killed the policemen... " added the redhead.

"Right. There should be some explanation though we cannot worry about it just now" said Daiki "And by the way don't you have school today?"

.-.

When Daisuke met with Hiwatari in the classroom he looked cross. Satoshi seemed as absent as always, though he didn't miss Daisuke´s concerned and serious look at him. At the first recess Daisuke wanted to speak with Satoshi except Riku got hold of him, Daisuke, first to speak with him about something or other.

When he finally remembered, their recess had finished and he had still not been able to speak with Satoshi. Between this and that the end of classes soon arrived and he had not found him. He left running hard still looking for Hiwatari, but again didn't find him and left towards his friend's house despite the screeches from Dark telling him it was a bad idea.

"I'm telling you this is madness, I know you are not that stupid!" screamed the thief.

"This is about the life of a person Dark, that is simply more important."

"Is the life of Hiwatari maybe more important than yours?"

"And what happens to Krad if Satoshi disappears?" After that statement Dark was quiet. "There are several lives in danger Dark so don't try to stop me" he ran a little quicker toward the apartment of Hiwatari "Besides I thought you wanted to clear your name? This is a good way of starting that."

.-.

.-.

From the last chapter my beta is CosmicEsscense. Thanks you very much!!!

Thanks to a certain person I decided to update quicker. Now quickly proofread.

I already decided how the story will go and what the relationships among the characters will be. I have written several early chapters so there won't have any problems with this fanfic.

And speaking of that, I needed a break. I have many ideas but the fanfics that I am writing won't be put on hold and this was too good an idea as to leave. So I told myself "whatever, I write it" and here it is. It is an escape for all the build up of pressure. I am glad that people have liked it so much.

C you

Nakokun


	5. Chapter 4

Crow

.-.

.-.

He found him in his department working on his laptop. Luckily for Daisuke, Satoshi had not gone to the police station. Dark was quiet but the redhead felt a strange mixture of emotions inside the thief almost as if he didn't know what to think.

-Hiwatari, I need to speak with you about something very important-

Satoshi looked at him and invited him in without saying a word.

-Why are you here Niwa?- he asked when they both had sat down in the kitchen due to the lack of two chairs together in any other room.

-Hiwatari, I know that you know something about that...Crow. But there are some things... that I have to tell you-

There was a tense silence after Daisuke said this possibly also because Dark had left; he didn't want to be there.

-I believe in this respect we both know things in common- he paused -what did they tell you at your house?-

-Eh...- that took him by surprise -they showed me a drawing and asked me if he was the creature that I had seen. They asked me if I had seen him more than once and if I had been awake at any time. They also requested that I show them the feather, I have. After that they told me that it was called a Crow and that I could see him because he had given me that feather. They said Crows were solitary, cold creatures, they belonged to the intermediate phase between two states and only appear to one person usually... that they have magic and also that they are not friends with the vampires- Satoshi looked at him -Hey... You do believe in vampires and such things right?-

-Considering there is a chance I have a traverse creature inside of me and that is something I would normally consider impossible-

Daisuke remembered something.

-What is meant by being traverse? Arashi also mentioned it when I dreamt of him-

Satoshi looked at him alarmed.

-You've dreamt with the Crow?-

-Yes but only once. He told me some strange things though. He said... he said that Dark didn't interest him and that compared to the other one, I was more interesting. I believe that that other one is you. He said that he preferred me but that...that the other one would be more willing-

Silence.

-Is that all?- asked Hiwatari his hands trembling a little.

-No. My parents and grandfather also told me that Crows appeared covered with feathers when they fought. Only he didn't appear to have any intentions of fighting against me or at least that's how it looked. Although later they asked me something really strange- he looked at Satoshi then -were you very sad the first time you saw him, Satoshi?-

He opened his eyes wide and surprised. In the past few days he had been doing it a lot only this time his mouth was open too. He hid his hands under the table because the tremor in them was already impossible to hide, but his voice was strong when he responded.

-Yes-

Daisuke breathed deeply.

-Satoshi, I came to tell you some things that alarmed me a lot. They told me that the Crow only appears in front of one person. That person will die in one year or less and...-

-I already know-

Daisuke stopped, surprised. He looked at Satoshi, without knowing what to do or what to say. He pretended to be calm, his face was always a mask of ice, but Daisuke looked at him unbelieving.

-I know that only the person that will die can see it, unless you touch an object (like the feather) of the Crow. And it is for that reason that you have been pale in the mornings. It does not surprise me that Dark has not been able to see him with you-

-But... the policemen?-

-I cannot explain that. I am not a Crow. But I bet I know things about the Crows that you don't-

There followed a little moment of silence.

-To begin with they are neither good nor bad, but when their "chosen one" dies, they eat up the meat of your body. They don't touch anything else; just your skeleton is left clean. After certain quantities of eaten bodies they evolve to their following stage: shinigamis (1) Only for that a new Crow, a "rookie" if you want, should devour the body of the Crow that was their "master"- Daisuke shivered -I suppose that it would hurt them but without that they cannot be shinigamis and they don't evolve-

Daisuke could not believe what he was hearing. Satoshi not only knew of the Crow (and he had guessed all that had passed him) but rather he calmly took to it.

Wait a moment.

Daisuke remembered that before he had been very nervous.

-Hiwatari, why did you tremble at the beginning?-

Satoshi looked at him through his glasses.

-Because I had believed that you had been sadder than me-

"Daisuke I've got a bad feeling" Dark had returned and he had begun to worry.

-How?- asked the redheaded one unbelieving.

-Then you could be the elected of the Crow. The fact that you have dreamt of him is not good-

-Why is not good?-

-Because a Crow can predict death, except that doesn't mean that whoever it sees first is his elected-

Daisuke gave a jump.

-What did you mean to say with that?-

-That he will be able to announce my death but that doesn't mean that I will be a Crow- Satoshi looked towards the redhead -didn't they tell you how the Crow's reproduce?-

-No-

-Theoretically they form a new body starting from your remains, and from one of their feathers. These feathers cover your whole body and, on occasion, they can form clothes, shoes and several accessories. It could be classed as Gothic because they always have that on them. As they are made at night it is not strange that they are pale. Finally the new Crow will not necessarily be the one that the original announced the death to-

-And... And that what...- Hiwatari interrupted him.

-But to really be a Crow, the "apprentice" must eat his "teacher's" body like I told you before- he looked at Daisuke -why are you this way? After all death is something that all receive (2)-

-But...but Satoshi- Hiwatari looked at him -You won't fight? Will you just allow this to happen?-

-And what should I do?-

-Fight!- Daisuke rose hitting the table -It's your life that's the one in game!-

-Does somebody even care for my life?-

The redheaded one felt icy. Dark also and for the first time they felt the same thing for Satoshi: fear.

-What do you want me to say?- Daisuke's voice trembled from him.

-Nobody cares for my life, only what they can obtain from me. I am no longer a Hikari, I am Satoshi Hiwatari, an object, my 'father's' property-

-You aren't an object! You are a person!-

-And do I care to somebody?-

-YOU ARE IMPORTANT TO ME! You are my friend and...!-

Satoshi cut him with a look.

-It is precisely for that reason that I don't care if I die-

Daisuke rose quickly and left running, slamming the door behind him.

. -.

. -.

(1) Literally "god of the death"

(2) Famous Mexican sentence.

Late but sure, here are me with another chapter of the Fanfic. I was glad a lot the one that has moved the things a little (and especially that Ishida Ryo has read it, and that he has liked) when it finishes I will finish the other pending projects that I have, Arahsi it is already claiming me.

**Note from beta** **(CosmicEsscense)**: Kept as close to original authors wording as possible. But still enough to make better sense.

**Note from Nakokun**: CosmicEsscense, thanks you very much!!!

C you

Nakokun


	6. Chapter 5

Crow

.-.

.-.

He stayed in thinking the whole day sulking. He spoke in monosyllables only when he answered something; sometimes because he was not really listening and other times because he didn't want to answer. Dark received the same treatment, no matter how much he told him that what he planned to do was useless and a dangerous madness.

"Oh, yea. Do you consider me when you are in first place and I ask you to do something?" Daisuke finally answered him.

"You are not yourself Daisuke and this problem is worsening. I'm telling you seriously; it won't work. Not only won't it work but you are taking too much of a risk with this one" Dark told him.

"I don't care. If I don't do it my conscience will never leave me alone"

"Are you an idiot or what?! That Crow could kill you in a slow and painful way. Hiwatari already told you; you could be his chosen one!"

"But I am not a sad creature no matter how many reasons I have for it"

"Oh, don't start with this..."

"I share my body with somebody that doesn't respect me nor treats me like a person. I have to steal in the night, my life is too far from being calm and every time that you do a 'good one' you quit me several years off my life. I cannot refuse as you entered in me without my permission and take my body's control from me sometimes without caring what I say. Plus, my family hopes that I will be a good thief. They don't care about me and I daren't refuse. Apart from Riku and Hiwatari (and the last one not so much) nobody else cares for me for who I am and not for the one whom they want me to be"

"..." the thief was surprised

-Do you see? No one. For that reason you can't be so sure, Dark- he made a pause and reclined his head onto the window of their room where he was seated -if I had been a woman, or if I had been born in another part, maybe I would have an own life, with people that loved me for what I am. And you would have another body more willing to be allowed to use, Dark- he spoke with his mental link "And I still don't know what a traverse creature is?"

"It's a creature that can pass through several creatures that have some characteristics in common."

"Is that why the Hikari had women among their 'tamers' and the Niwa are not able to have that?"

"I don't know, I never asked."

"I still don't understand why Hiwatari was put upon this way. First he was very nervous, later calm and lastly he kept shifting. If I hadn't of left I would have hit him."

"And I would have helped you Daisuke."

"You are not helping me now" the redheaded one pursued his mouth.

Silence.

"Daisuke, you have changed. Too much. And it all began since that that... Crow came"

"He said his name was Arashi"

"He can say many things, but nothing assures that what he says is true"

"So, then, why if he came to announce the death to Hiwatari, did he choose me? Because my other Me has black wings? Or for another reason?"

"Maybe he likes you"

"But I am not as sad as Hiwatari"

"I didn't say in terms of the 'Crow' business but rather maybe HE LIKES YOU"

Silence.

Daisuke was paralyzed, without knowing how to react. It fit, yes, but the idea had never gone through his head before.

-I believe that I underestimated you- said somebody outside the room.

Daisuke rotated his head to see who had spoken. More time had passed than he thought as it was already night and the head outside his window looked unattached to any body. Yet upon recognizing Arashi, Daisuke didn't stun him completely.

-But I cannot let you to interfere- Arashi lifted its hand, coming closer to the redheaded.

Daisuke was not still and grabbed the hand before it could touch him. The sway of Arashi's wings made him ascend and lower a little with each flap of the wings. Arashi looked at its hand, grabbed by Daisuke, and then looked the redhead in the eyes.

-Dark doesn't have to be in you-

-I don't want you to make that happen- the redheaded told the Crow.

-What?-

-Why did you come? To announce my death or...?-

-I don't have to tell you why-

-Huh?-

The Crow came closer until it was able to put its other hand on the window bringing the creature closer to Daisuke's face. The redheaded one didn't like to have it so close...

-Do you still sit upon the fence?-

-What?-

"Shit Daisuke. Hit him in the balls and then leave him to me if he doesn't leave..."

-You sat down because you wanted to. I didn't force you. So don't say that you don't like it, because you can't hide in front of Dark, or in front of me- The Crow growled.

Daisuke gulped and averted the creature's gaze.

"Shit, Daisuke, react already!" screeched Dark on the edge of desperation.

-Have you come here to announce the death of Hiwatari?- asked Daisuke suddenly.

-I don't have to...-

-And I don't have to prevent Dark from hitting you in the face, but I am-

Silence.

-The death is not ever avoidable. We need only worry about it if something else does not happen before- said Arashi after a long pause.

-What other thing should happen?-

-If should find a successor-

Daisuke's blood was frozen as he shivered. The Crow's eyes didn't change and Dark wanted to kill him but his redheaded tamer wouldn't allow it.

-And who... is your successor?-

-He is in front of my eyes-

With that Arashi disappeared.

.-.

"Daisuke"

Nothing.

"Daisuke"

Nothing.

"DAI-SU-KE"

Nothing.

"Fuck, are you going to stay this way all day! I told you that it was a bad idea and you wouldn't pay attention! Now you have to confront the consequences."

-Ah, it is soo nice to know that you care about me, Dark- Daisuke sarcastically said as he finally rose from where he had sat on the floor when Arashi disappeared -And especially in that you see me. Considering all you see is an object of your property instead of like a person with the right to continue and lead their own lives!-

Dark was quiet at that.

-You've changed too, Dark. I'm not sure I like how you are now-

"Well I don't like you anymore either."

-I am glad we can agree on something-

.-.

Hiwatari didn't return to school, leaving Daisuke on the edge of desperation. There was too many things going on, too close to each other, and Arashi had not reappeared again since that night. Dark continued to comment that rhe Crow should be with Hiwatari but the redhead tried not to give him any attention.

He felt like something big and intense was approaching him. He continued to wake with increasing paleness and every time it took Dai more time to return to his normal colour and temperature. He no longer went on his "works"; Emiko wanted to keep him safe, and Kosuke and Daiki continued to revise any document that could explain something remotely similar to the Crows.

They were hiding something from him, Daisuke knew. He didn't have enough proof to say it for absolute certainty but Hiwatari had definitely not told him everything. What the blue haired boy had not told him was the solution to this whole enigma. The redhead centred all his attention on three questions. He knew some of the answers, or thought he did, but Daisuke didn't know what the truth was and what the myth was.

The first question was: Why did the Crow come?

Second: Who does it ultimately affect?

And thirdly: What will it happen after everything is said and done?

Arashi still hadn't appeared in the following week and whenever the redhead knocked on Hiwatari's door nobody answered. He didn't know if he was in his house or not and Krad had not appeared again either. Dark suspected that there was some connection between Krad and the Crow, but Daisuke didn't think so.

Daisuke didn't know what to think, especially when the Crow suddenly appeared before him, for what would be the last time.

.-.

.-.

The end will have many strong scenes and it is not advisable that you read it if you don't want to be seriously grossed out; they are things that have never been seen in DNAngel. I know that most won't do it. So be warned. The end will also contain final notes on Arashi's character and this fiction's final edit.

**CosmicEsscense**, thanks you very much!!!

C you

Nakokun


	7. Chapter 6

Crow

.-.

.-.

Daisuke was in his bed. He had already made sure to close the window. He knew that it was springtime and something like snow was not possible in that time of the year. He also knew that if his room did fill with snow it was unlikely he would wake up from it.

Yet, when he opened his eyes, he became still. The chill in his body indicated that he was pale again. He knew that his eyes were black just like his hair, as he had seen it in the mirror for the first time. Dark was anesthetized; basically he was out of it simply because he, Daisuke, was here, in this unknown place. Dark could not have interfered with the coming events.

Daisuke sat down on his bed and looked around. Scarce pines among the snowy landscape stood out of the snow all around. It wasn't snowing anymore and the night was only perforated by the light of the full moon.

More importantly, Arashi was in front of him.

Its plumage was darker than the night, it was made of nothing but feathers and his face was hardly distinguishable from the snow until it opened its eyes. Daisuke no longer cared if it came closer, he didn't move, not even when Arashi began to walk towards him.

"This time I will take myself what I want" said the Crow looking at Daisuke "…seems that you appreciate the life of Satoshi more."

"That doesn't matter anymore" Daisuke said in the same expressionless voice as Arashi.

"Do you have an idea of what will happen?" Arashi lifted a hand and began to caress Daisuke's face with a finger.

"I suppose. You want me for something more than your succession, right?"

"You are intelligent, I like this" the Crow opened his nightshirt and began to lick a nipple.

Daisuke didn't move. The feeling of something cold on his equally cold skin was a strange sensation. He perhaps should have begun to feel heat, but instead, he felt a cold different to any other one that had been born from him. It made him twist and feel twisted in return. Arashi captured his sides.

"Do you only wish for me?" asked the redhead, heaving.

"No. There are other things that I want of you. But before that I want to show you how it feels... Something that you won't have in this life" Daisuke looked at him knowing what the Crow meant "Today you will leave the world that you know".

Arashi knew where to touch him and nailed him in the sides, Daisuke screamed in surprise and pain.

"Did you wonder how it would be to do it with Satoshi?" asked the Crow while he began to take off the boy's pants.

"I never thought of him- pant - that way".

"But you knew you had that double option (1)"

"I never thought of him this way"

Arashi began to lick his thighs, which caused Daisuke to throw his head back.

"And with Dark?"

"Never"

"Why did you respond so quick?"

"Because he and I…we are very different" Daisuke panted heavily.

The cold hands of the Crow took Daisuke's nightwear shirt and pulled it to Daisuke's wrists almost removing the clothing altogether. Arashi brought his face near to the face of the redheaded one and began to lick it.

"But you are not refusing".

"I prefer to allow this before Satoshi dies because I didn't do anything".

Arashi reclined him onto the bed touching his bottom and taking the nape of his hair to draw him into a possessive French kiss. Biting Daisuke's lip until it bled. And still the redhead didn't resist the creature.

"After this, Satoshi won't fear anything of me"

"I know".

Arashi took Daisuke's T-shirt, which was still around his wrists.

"And I don't like to share".

With quick movements, the Crow tied the redhead's wrists with the T-shirt. It regretted that the bed didn't have any bars, but upon seeing the surprise in Daisuke's face it was still worthwhile. The boy did not expect that.

"What are you doing?"

"Setting the conditions. Take it or leave it" Daisuke stayed still "Good boy".

Arashi took his legs, opening them and settling itself among them. It began to lick the boy's whole body, starting with the face, lowering to the neck, shoulders, chest, the stomach... and there Arashi stopped. Daisuke trembled as the cold became more evident from Arashi's saliva. It returned to his nipples, pressing them with the beak and licking them. The beak could instantly change from a mouth to a beak and back again like natural.

"Do you like it?" asked the Crow.

"What?"

"Do you like to be dominated?"

Daisuke looked at him but didn't say anything.

"I knew that you would be the uke"

Arashi didn't pay any attention to the redhead's penis at the moment, no matter how much it was erect under the underwear. It took Daisuke's hips and lifted them so that the other one could feel the Crow's excitement through its feathers. The feathers began to disappear, absorbed by the Crow's body, who was now naked. Now there was nothing separating Arashi from Daisuke, except for the boy's underpants, which soon disappeared.

Arashi, penis in hand, directed it toward the redhead's entrance. Without any preparation Arashi penetrated him sustaining Daisuke with a hand on his hip so that he didn't escape. Daisuke screamed in pain from being twisted inside but Arashi wouldn't stop. Neither the tears nor the boy's pleas stopped Arashi's progress until the Crow was completely inside him.

Arashi didn't want pleasure; Arashi wanted to cause pain. Hardly finished with entering the boy beneath him, Arashi began to move; inward and outward. Arashi grabbed Daisuke's hips forcefully so as to not allow him to escape, smiling upon seeing tears, pain filled expressions and hearing his screams. It responded by pushing more and more, harder and harder inside.

When Arashi finally arrived at orgasm, something cold extended within Daisuke's interior, hitting his prostate and making him arrive almost at once to his own orgasm. Arashi retired with a tug giving him a lasting pain that made the boy scream again.

Daisuke was out of it and aching. Arashi had been cruel with him, and he knew that the Crow was enjoying it. It licked his blood and bathed his entrance with saliva but the creature didn't penetrate him again.

"Ah, that was very pleasant...for me at least" said the Crow, smiling in a cruel way. Daisuke tried not to listen.

"Monster" was all he was able to say among his heaves.

"Oh, you flatter me. Did you know? I don't have the obligation of saying the truth. And not all that is known about me is certain. Your friend Satoshi won't die. I gave him one of my feathers before appearing, although he didn't realize it. And my feathers don't only complete that function..."

The Crow took the redhead and made him sit down with his back pressed against its chest.

"Oh, but it was something very pleasant. I should say that up to now I have not found somebody that could please me like that. But that doesn't mean that I can't eat..." Daisuke felt that he began to cough, but he had his hands tied and he could not cover his mouth. Arashi took one of its hands and covered the boy's mouth with its own hand.

"Oh, and I can also cause illnesses. Some are so strange that there is no cure".

The redhead began to cough with more force. He felt that something was going very bad. He felt something return on him but it was not from his stomach.

"A very interesting one makes you to begin to cough blood in abundance"

Daisuke felt how his mouth filled with a coppery flavour. He tried to spit it out, but Arashi's hand refused to move, as if it was an iron shackle.

"Now you will drown in your own blood. And, later, I will take my successor".

The redheaded one began to kick, trying to be liberated of the hands of the Crow. But Arashi remained impassive and didn't release him. Daisuke felt that he began to drown, and he despaired. He kicked, he moved his head and he tried to hit the Crow, but nothing worked…and still Arashi maintained this way…until finally Daisuke stopped moving.

When Arashi removed its hand a jet of blood left the redhead's mouth. The Crow placed the body on the bed and began to untie it with little difficulty. Once the body was free, Arashi touched the boy's forehead with a hand to make sure he was dead, rather than as an act of compassion.

The Crow began to pick and to tear. In an hour and a half, only a skeleton was left united by the tendons, clean, as if they were made of porcelain. It licked its beak, its hands, which were full with blood. Finally Arashi called for the other.

"Dark, it is hour that you wake up".

The thief woke up, not understanding why he was there. When he saw the scene, he wanted someone to convince him that he was dreaming.

"No, this isn't. This is what is left of your tamer".

"DAMNED SON OF BITCH!"

"I am a Crow. And you will be my successor".

"DON´T FUCK WITH THAT!"

Dark tried to hit Arashi but he forgot that he didn't have his own body. He could not even feel the air to touch its feathers that had reappeared before beginning to eat.

"Why do you complain? Now you will be able to have your own body".

Dark stopped at that.

"You only need one of my feathers that will reconstruct your body, making it of snow and new feathers, starting from mine. Then you will be able to devour my body to retaliate, if you want that. And then you will be able to have an independent body of any command. Advantage that Krad won't have. Didn't I maybe give you the sign when you both screamed in unison? That was for my cause".

Daisuke had suspected it but Dark had not. The only problem, another thing Daisuke suspected that Dark did not, was that the world of the Crow's was dominated by them, and the beings that were there also. Even their will.

Besides, Dark thought, what how did it serve him to no longer have a tamer, a body and to be less than a ghost? Could he maybe this way defeat Krad? And what about Emiko? What will she think if she was to lose him also?

Dark should have realized before. He should have realized this was the Crow's intentions from the start and that by accepting he would make a grave mistake. But he didn't realize it.

For that reason he accepted.

And no Niwa, Hikari, Hiwatari, nobody, ever found out what happened.

.-.

.-.

(1) Means bisexual.

**Note from beta (****CosmicEsscense**: Arashi's character, given that he wasn't human, is constantly referred to as an 'it'. Also, his speech seems off in places, it seemed to me that he wouldn't know how to properly speak given his position, so I've left his 'bad speech' as it is.

**Author notes (Nakokun)**: I didn't like how Arashi treated to Daisuke, neither the decisions that Dark made, but I swear them that Arashi dictated me to the hearing. And he threatened me several times if I didn't write it, because he took own life. Arashi is a sadistic manipulator, so be careful. It's more, he dictated me the things so that it seemed that Hiwatari will die, and that it was behind of Daisuke, and it was not this way!

Buaaaaa, Dai-kun... Sniff the things that he made you, sob, pardon... (Until me I want to strangle Arashi, if Dark had not devoured it to be the new Crow)

Ah, and if they wonder why Arashi had sex with Daisuke it's because to the Crows, contrary to the vampires, virgin people displease them, and it is so somebody that is virgin cannot be a Crow. So the Crows violate their successors, if they are virgin, before converting them. It is not because he wanted it, but because he had the body shared with Dark, that is to say that, although there was not direct, technically so much contact Dark like Daisuke they lost the virginity.

This Fanfic is one of those that came to me of so much as long as, when I have an idea caused by a feeling or for a specific event. One of the best that wrote was although I don't believe that my style veers to this type of Fanfics, darker of those than I wrote before. Or maybe yes, who knows.

P. D.: I prefer, a million times, to write in Spanish before in English. After eigth months and two betas (**Mora Black** –first two chapters- and** CosmicEsscense** –chapters 3 to 7-), I will think two or more times before write in this language again. At least I know than It was different than usual DNAngel fanfics.

Thanks to Mora Black and a LOT of thanks to **CosmicEsscense**. They make this translation possible, in special **CosmicEsscense.**

C you

Nakokun


End file.
